Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy guns and in particular to a rotating mechanism of a cartridge for toy guns. The present invention relates in more particular to a rotating mechanism of a cartridge for toy guns which rotates the cartridge in conjunction of firing of a bullet, in a toy gun provided with the cartridge loaded with bullets such as BB bullets.
Description of Related Art
As a toy gun charging mechanism which feeds bullets such as BB bullets into a conventional toy gun, for example, one patented to the present applicant and shown in the drawings in Patent Document 1 is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,588).